Unforgiveness Thing
by Hikari Kou Minami
Summary: Ia selalu memaafkan orang-orang yang telah melupakan keberadaannya. Ia rela, jika ia hanya menjadi bayangan saja. Tapi, kali ini, ia tidak bisa memaafkannya. Tidak akan pernah. GORE. Special for Halloween's Day. —Ishimaru.


**Warning** : AU, OOC, _misstypo_.

* * *

><p><em>Kamu tak pernah mendengar ucapan maaf secara tulus<em>

_Tidak pernah_

_Semua yang kamu dengar, hanya basa-basi belaka_

_Tanpa sebuah rasa bersalah yang terkandung dalam ucapan tersebut_

_Bahkan, kamu kembali disakiti_

_Dan—_

—_ucapan maaf itu datang kembali_

_Tanpa rasa bersalah lagi_

_Namun, semua rasa sakit itu kamu tutupi dengan—_

.

—_ketawa hambar yang begitu sederhana._

* * *

><p>Di tengah-tengah euforia menghebohkan itu, ia tertawa. Tertawa dengan begitu sederhana. Begitu sederhana, sampai membuat orang-orang tidak menyadari kehadirannya. Namun, tawa yang begitu sederhana itu justru terlihat lebih hangat yang bahkan mampu menghangatkan dinginnya salju yang turun kala itu.<p>

Baginya, tidak dianggap itu sudah biasa. Tidak menyadari dirinya ada di sana, juga sudah biasa. Ucapan "_Kami__ tidak __menyadari__ keberadaannya,_" ataupun "_Keberadaannya__ tidak __ada,_" selalu ia balas dengan "_Tidak __apa-apa.__Tidak __apa-apa,_", seolah, ia memang tidak ada di sana—padahal ia selalu ada.

Namun, kali ini, ia memaafkan semua itu. Karena pada hari ini, ia sudah cukup disadari oleh orang-orang lainnya. Bahkan mampu membawa bola hingga mencapai 1 _yard_ pertama pada awal pertandingan—sebelum ia diambrukkan oleh sang ksatria Teikoku, Yamato Takeru—yang menyadari kehadirannya.

Tapi, baginya, itu sudah cukup. Ia senang bisa melakukan hal tersebut. Ia senang melihat seluruh teman tim _amefuto_-nya menang—meski keberadaannya jarang disadari. Tertawa sederhana—hanya itu yang bisa ia lakukan kini. Baginya, tertawa dalam kesederhanaan sudah cukup daripada bersorak namun tak diperhatikan.

* * *

><p><em>Rasa sakit karena tak dianggap<em>

_Pasti terasa sakit sekali_

_Rasa sakit karena—hanya dianggap bayangan semata_

_Dan—pasti, kita tidak akan memaafkan orang yang tidak menganggap kita ada, 'kan?_

_Pasti, kita sulit untuk memaafkannya, 'kan?_

_Namun, kamu sanggup melakukan hal tersebut_

_Hanya kamu yang sanggup menahan sakit itu_

_Namun, kali ini—_

—_kamu tidak sanggup lagi menahan semua sakit itu_

_Maaf sudah lenyap dalam hatimu_

* * *

><p><em><strong>One year later<strong>_

Hari itu, ia berdiri sambil menatap tidak percaya pada direksi di hadapan kedua matanya. Direksi berbentuk persegi empat putih dengan beberapa coretan di atasnya. Bibirnya bergetar sejenak, begitu pula dengan tangannya yang tengah menggantung di udara. Dia memandang sebuah kertas putih yang menjadi direksi manik matanya. Oniks hitamnya masih bergelayut pada kertas tersebut. Bergelayut seolah tak mau lepas.

"Tidak mungkin..."

Dua kata terucap pelan dari celah bibirnya yang tengah mengepulkan sedikit hawa dingin. Dua kata penanda ketidak percayaan pada apa yang ia pikirkan. Genggaman di tangannya semakin kuat—seiring dengan getaran yang menyelubungi tubuhnya. Dia pun menggeleng pelan dan dengan nada penuh kekecewaan, ia pun berucap, "aku ..."

"... tidak lulus...?"

* * *

><p><em>Sebegitu kejamkah mereka kepadamu?<em>

_Bahkan, demi kebahagiaanmupun, mereka—_

—_masih tidak memperhatikanmu? _

_Dan—_

—_menggagalkanmu?_

* * *

><p>Sorakan-sorakan senang terdengar dari setiap ruang kelas 3 SMU Deimon. Canda, tawa, senyum dan ekspresi bahagia lainnya terlukis jelas di setiap wajah-wajah para murid kelas 3—begitu menyenangkan.<p>

Namun, hal itu tidak berlaku bagi seorang siswa berambut hitam yang tengah memandang teman-temannya yang ada di sekelilingnya dengan pandangan kecewa, iri dan sedih—meski tiada satupun yang menyadarinya.

Sambil memandang ke-**tiga**** puluh**** empat** teman-temannya yang tengah tertawa gembira, ia meremas dengan kuat kertas yang beberapa hari sebelumnya terpampang di sebuah papan tulis yang berada di sekolahnya. Kertas yang ia pandangi dengan tubuh bergetar kala itu. Kertas yang memuat daftar para murid kelas 3 yang lulus tahun ini—tahun dimana ia juga lulus.

Namun, kertas itu tidak menorehkan namanya. Tidak ada tinta hitam yang membentuk nama "Tetsuo Ishimaru"—nama dirinya. Dengan kata lain, ia—tidak lulus.

Tiga detik kemudian, sesosok guru mulai memasuki ruangan kelas tersebut. Terlihat beberapa arsip terapit di kepalan telapak tangannya. Semua murid langsung segera kembali ke tempat duduk masing-masing.

"Anak-anak, sebagai wali kelas kalian, saya bangga kalian bisa lulus semua tahun ini," ucap guru itu mengawali pembicaraannya. Awal pembicaraan yang membuat Ishimaru—siswa yang tidak lulus itu—panas hatinya. Mata yang biasanya memancarkan sinar kesederhanaan itu, kini memancarkan raut kebencian.

Hei—siapa yang tidak marah kalau kita dibilang lulus padahal pada kenyataannya kita gagal? Tidak ada! Semua pasti tidak mau dibilang seperti itu! Begitu juga dengan lelaki ini. Ia tidak lulus—namun dikatakan lulus. Namun, hal yang membuatnya marah tidak hanya hal itu, tapi—hal yang telah membuatnya tidak tertera dalam kertas kelulusan tersebut. Hal yang sering ia maklumi dan ia maafkan—namun tidak untuk kali ini.

"Berhubungan dengan hal tersebut, sekolah akan mengadakan pesta perpisahan sekaligus kelulusan untuk seluruh murid kelas 3—baik yang lulus ataupun tidak, yang akan diselenggarakan oleh pihak panitia dari OSIS," ucap guru itu sambil mengambil kertas dari genggaman telapak tangannya dan membacanya. "Pesta akan diselenggarakan pada hari sabtu depan. Tempatnya di aula sekolah pukul delapan malam,"

Seisi kelas langsung heboh mendengar hal tersebut. Ada yang langsung ribut mau pakai baju apa, ada juga yang ribut nanti datang sama siapa, ada juga yang ribut nanti acaranya apa. Namun, murid yang tidak lulus tadi hanya terdiam sambil mencerna ucapan gurunya. Sejenak ada sesuatu yang tiba-tiba terlintas dalam pikirannya.

"Bagi yang ingin mengikuti pesta tersebut, diharapkan datang sebelum pukul delapan karena gerbang dan pintu aula akan ditutup jika melewati jam tersebut, dan bagi yang terlambat tidak diperkenankan masuk," terang guru itu lagi sambil memasukkan kembali kertas tersebut.

Saat mendengar kata '_pintu__ aula __akan __ditutup_', sesuatu yang sempat terlintas dalam pikiran Ishimaru semakin jelas nyatanya. Sesuatu yang membuat sudut bibirnya—untuk pertama kalinya—terangkat dengan efek menikung.

Sepertinya akan terjadi sesuatu yang menarik saat pesta perpisahan nanti.

"Waah, jadi nggak sabar buat sabtu depan ya!" salah seorang gadis berceletuk dalam kehebohan kelas tersebut. Ishimaru menoleh ke arahnya dengan—seringai yang sederhana.

Ya. Tidak sabar dengan apa yang nanti akan terjadi pada pesta perpisahan nanti.

* * *

><p><strong>Unforgiveness Thing<strong>

**By : Hikari Kou Minami  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 17.30<strong>

Hari sabtu yang direncanakan sebagai hari pelaksanaan pesta perpisahan pun tiba juga. Namun, hari masih terbilang sore untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut. Masih sekitar dua setengah jam lagi—masih terlalu lama.

Pada jam tersebut, terlihat bayangan seseorang yang tengah berjalan menuju SMU Deimon. Sosok itu tertutup tudung jaket berwarna hitam dan tas selempang yang cukup besar, dan anehnya, ketika ia memasuki gerbang sekolah tersebut, penjaga yang ada di sana tidak menyadari sosok tersebut. Sosok yang bagaikan bayangan yang tak diperhatikan dan bagaikan—dewa kematian, yang sering tidak diperhatikan oleh para manusia. Dewa kematian yang tidak diperhatikan yang akan mencabut jiwa para manusia.

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 18.30<strong>

Pintu aula terlihat ditutup oleh beberapa orang—yang bisa dipastikan kalau mereka adalah para panitia dari OSIS. Beberapa di antara mereka membawa beberapa tas dan peralatan setelah keluar dari aula. Sepertinya, persiapan pesta sudah selesai. Para panitia tersebut sepertinya juga akan pulang untuk mengikuti pesta tersebut. Sosok-sosok tersebut lalu keluar dari gedung sekolah dengan sedikit keributan. Keributan masalah sepele, sepertinya.

Setelah sosok-sosok murid itu menghilang dari lingkungan SMU, sosok yang tadi bersembunyi di balik kegelapan—mulai menunjukkan sosoknya yang jelas. Perlahan, ia pun memasuki gedung SMU itu. Menuju aula yang tadi ditutup demi melaksanakan niat yang muncul di dalam pikirannya. Niat yang membuatnya harus datang lebih awal.

Begitu ia melewati koridor bawah, ia berhenti sejenak ketika mendengar sesuatu dari arah ruangan yang lampunya menyala—ruang guru. Yah, mengingat ruang guru memang berada di koridor bawah. Manik hitamnya lalu mencuri pandang di celah pintu yang cukup terbuka lebar. Namun, tentu saja—ia tidak akan disadari.

Terlihat dua orang guru yang tengah berbincang-bincang di ruangan tersebut. Dan, ternyata, salah satu sosok guru tersebut adalah—wali kelasnya sendiri. Guru itu tengah merapikan beberapa kertas di mejanya yang kemudian diselipkan ke sebuah map yang ada di barisan buku di atas mejanya. Setelah selesai, guru itupun duduk dan kemudian mengambil sebuah cangkir yang ada di mejanya beberapa menit yang lalu. Ia pun meneguk isi di cangkir itu sejenak. Sementara Ishimaru masih menatap dalam gelap, seorang guru yang tadi sempat berbincang dengan wali kelasnya datang menghampiri.

"Hei, kudengar seluruh murid di kelasmu lulus semua, ya?" ucap guru tersebut. Sang wali kelas menghembuskan napas perlahan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Ya. Lulus semua. Memangnya kenapa?"

**Deg.**

Sejenak, dada Ishimaru bagai ditusuk sepuluh pisau yang ditikam bersamaan. Yang benar saja, ia tidak lulus tahun ini, tapi kenapa dibilang lulus semua? Ini tidak adil!

"Waah, senangnya. Kelasku saja tidak lulus dua orang. Kau pasti bangga dengan kelasmu," guru itu berucap dengan mimik sedikit iri, sementara sang wali kelas dari lelaki yang masih berdiri sambil menggenggam ujung tas selempang dengan erat sambil meredam geram, hanya tersenyum bangga—tak merasa melupakan seseorang yang tidak lulus karena namanya tidak terpampang di daftar peserta ujian yang lulus.

"Yah. Aku bangga dengan kelas yang kuwalikan. Mereka selalu hadir semua—tak pernah ada yang absen, dan mereka juga merupakan golongan anak rajin dan cukup pintar—meski masih di bawah kau-tahu-siapa," sang wali kelas menimpali dengan senyum bangga, meski harus merinding ketika mengucapkan tiga kata pada baris terakhir ucapannya. Tiga kata terlarang.

"Iya, ya. Mana mungkin ada yang bisa mengalahkannya. Memangnya jumlah murid di kelasmu ada berapa?" tanya sang guru tersebut. Wali kelas Ishimaru menyesap sedikit isi di cangkirnya tadi, dan kemudian dengan mudahnya ia menjawab—

"**Tiga**** puluh ****empat**."

**Deg**.

Kembali—jantung Ishimaru serasa berhenti untuk sedetik ketika mendengar untaian jawaban yang sederhana namun menyakitkan tersebut. Terlalu menyakitkan.

**Tiga**** puluh**** empat** adalah jumlah** teman-temannya** di **kelasnya**. Jika memang kelasnya lulus semua, seharusnya ada **tiga ****puluh ****lima**, bukan **tiga**** puluh ****empat**! Ini tidak mungkin! Apakah selama ini ia dianggap—

—benar-benar tidak ada?

Benar-benar tidak pernah ada di kelasnya?

Jadi—selama ini, dia itu siapa di kelas tersebut?

Apakah dia bukan salah satu penghuni kelas?

Apakah dia hanya orang asing yang tiba-tiba tersesat di kelas tersebut?

Apakah dulu ada kesalahan saat ia naik kelas?

Apakah—

—dia benar-benar bukan murid di sana?

"Haha, jadi tambah tidak sabar menyaksikan murid-murid kita nanti malam," ucap sang guru yang kemudian disusul tawa renyah sang wali kelas.

Ini kejam. Terlalu kejam.

Ia tidak dianggap selama ini di kelasnya. Apakah ia hanya dianggap oleh para anggota Deimon Devil Bats—yang sebenarnya juga tidak menganggapnya dan meskipun ia hanya pemain pengganti—saja? Apakah hanya mereka? Lalu yang lain?

Tidak. Mereka tidak pernah menganggap lelaki itu ada. Tidak pernah.

Ia hanya sesosok bayangan tak dianggap. Tak ada yang sadar kalau dia ada. Bahkan wali kelasnya melupakan namanya dari daftar absensi.

Itu sakit. Sangat sakit. Dada Ishimaru bagai dirajam ribuan jarum dan pisau. Tertikam, tersayat dan terkoyak. Rusak perlahan hingga hancur menjadi kepingan-kepingan kelam tanpa setitik sinar kebahagiaan. Tidak ada.

Ia sungguh tidak bisa memaafkan satu hal ini. Tidak akan bisa. Ini telah membuat masa depannya kelam dan suram. Ia ingin membalas semua itu. Ia ingin orang-orang itu merasakan sakit yang ia tanggung itu. Maaf di hatinya sudah karam. Tak ada yang bisa membuat hal tersebut muncul kembali. Maaf itu sudah—lenyap.

Dan genggaman pada tas selempang itu—kian mengerat.

* * *

><p>Tangan itu melambai perlahan. Kening sang wali kelas mengerut tertahan. Siapa itu? Pertanyaan yang lazim itu sejenak terlintas di otak sang guru. Tangan itu masih melambai ke arahnya. Sang wali kelas yang merasa terpanggil lalu segera meminta izin kepada teman sesama gurunya tadi. Setelah sosok temannya menghilang, sang wali kelas segera menghampiri si pemilik tangan yang secara tiba-tiba—<p>

"Ada ap—AKH!"

—memukulnya dengan tongkat estafet. Tongkat estafet milik klub atletik.

**Bruk**.

Tubuh sang guru ambruk, sementara seringai mulai terukir di bibir sang pemukul sambil menatap sinis tubuh yang ambruk tersebut. Menatap sinis dan penuh benci.

* * *

><p>Manik mata itu membuka perlahan. Mengerjap matanya perlahan—mencoba menyesuaikan cahaya yang berada di luar. Remang, hanya itu yang bisa dilihat si pemilik sepasang mata itu. Entah kenapa pencahayaan di tempat yang ia tempati itu remang-gelap. Memegang kepalanya perlahan, sang pemilik mata mendesah.<p>

"Egh ... dimana ini?" ucapnya pelan.

**Srek**.

"Siapa itu?" pekiknya kencang ketika menyadari sebuah suara benda bergesekkan. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Sepertinya ia merasa takut pada sesuatu yang bergesek tersebut. Perasaannya mulai tidak enak.

_Tip. Tap. Tip. Tap._

Suara kaki yang bersentuhan dengan lantai mulai membahana di ruangan tersebut. Degupan jantung sang pemilik mata tadi semakin bertambah kencang. Perasaan tidak enak semakin menggerayangi dirinya. Afeksi bernama takut mulai semakin menyebar di hatinya.

_Tip. __Tap. __Tip. __Tap_.

Suara hentakan kaki itu semakin mendekat. Mendekat. Entah sudah berapa degupan yang jantungnya bunyikan saat mendengar irama langkah kaki tenang tersebut. Keringat dingin mulai menetes di pelipisnya.

_Tip.__ Tap.__ Tip. __Tap. __Tip_—

Sang pemilik kaki mulai terlihat. Manik matanya membulat sejenak—ia terkejut.

"Kau ..."

—_Tap_.

"... siapa?"

Melipat kening, sang wali kelas—si pemilik mata tadi—bingung dengan sosok yang berada di hadapannya kini. Sosok berjaket hitam panjang dengan memakai tudung. Tangannya tidak terlihat karena jaket yang ia pakai terlalu kebesaran untuk ukuran badan sosok tersebut.

"Anda tidak mengenal saya?" sosok itu mulai angkat bicara. Sang wali kelas hanya mengernyitkan dahinya sambil mencoba menerka siapa orang yang berada di balik tudung tersebut. Namun, jawaban itu 'tak kunjung datang. Bahkan suara sederhana dari sosok tersebut tidak ia kenal. Sosok itu—siapa?

"Tidak. Saya tidak mengenalmu," jawab sang wali kelas sambil menatap sosok bertudung di depannya. Sosok bertudung itu membeku sejenak. Entah kenapa, ia terdiam cukup lama.

"Kalau begitu ... " sosok itu kembali berbicara. "... apakah ... anda mengenal wajah saya?" ucap sosok tersebut sambil menyingkap tudungnya—menampilkan wajahnya yang sederhana. Lipatan kembali terlihat di kening guru tersebut. Otaknya kembali bekerja. Memutar sel-sel yang berada di dalam organ vital yang kenyal tersebut. Kembali—jawaban itu tidak ada.

"Tidak. Saya tidak mengenal wajahmu. Bahkan, saya tidak tahu siapa kau," jawab guru itu lagi. Tubuh berjaket itu bergetar sesaat. Ia tahu, jawabannya pasti akan seperti ini. Ia sudah menduganya.

"Anda cukup kejam ya. Melupakan murid anda sendiri," ucap Ishimaru sambil berjalan mendekati sang wali kelas. Guru tersebut bergidik sesaat. Ia merasa dirinya terancam oleh aura yang menusuk itu. Aura yang dulunya sederhana dan tipis itu menjadi gelap dan berat.

"Mu—Murid? Kau murid sekolah ini?"

Lagi. Pertanyaan yang tidak ingin didengar oleh pemuda itu terdengar. Ia benci dengan pertanyaan tersebut. Sangat-sangat benci.

"Iya. Saya murid di sekolah ini sekaligus murid di kelas anda, _sensei_—kelas 3-1," ucap pemuda itu kemudian sambil masih tetap berjalan mendekati sang guru. Guru itu kian bergidik. Raut wajahnya menampakkan ketakutan dan kebingungan.

"Sa ... Saya be ... belum pernah melihatmu di kelas saya. Ma ... mana mungkin kau murid saya?" ucap guru tersebut dengan sedikit terbata. Afeksi takut semakin menelusup ke dalam batin sang guru. Apalagi didukung dengan suasana yang gelap karena lampu yang hidup hanya satu, itupun remang-remang.

"Saya satu-satunya murid yang tidak lulus di kelas anda," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil menarik ujung tangan kanannya ke atas—memperlihatkan sesuatu yang sedari tadi ia genggam di balik jaket besarnya. Kilat terlihat dari ujung benda tersebut—membuat degup jantung sang guru kian cepat dan bola mata yang kian membulat.

"Me ... memangnya saya punya murid yang tidak lulus? Murid di kelas saya lulus semua!" ucap guru itu lagi dengan sedikit mundur ke belakang dan bergidik ngeri.

Wajah tanpa ekspresi masih tertera di mimik sang murid. Orb hitamnya masih menatap dingin manik mata wali kelasnya yang menatapnya balik dengan tatapan penuh ketakutan. Ia tak peduli dengan al itu. Karena hal yang dilakukan guru itu—tidak dapat dimaafkan.

"Memangnya jumlah murid di kelas _sensei_ ada berapa?" tanya Ishimaru sambil berhenti di depan wali kelasnya yang ternyata tidak bisa mundur lagi. Sang wali kelas yang bergidik ngeri itu melirik ke kiri dan kanannya—mencari celah untuk bebas dan kabur dari pemuda yang mengaku sebagai muridnya, menurutnya. Seakan membantu sang Dewa Kematian, celah yang ia harapkan ternyata—tidak ada.

"Ada ... tiga puluh ... empat," ucap guru itu kemudian sambil menatap sang pemuda kembali dengan sebuah tatapan horor. Pemuda itu terdiam sejenak. Ia tidak bertanya ataupun melakukan hal lain. Hanya terdiam. Pisau yang berada di tangan kanannya masih tergantung di atas. Cukup lama ia terdiam, hingga akhirnya ia membuka mulutnya.

"Apakah _sensei_ tahu, kalau sebenarnya saya ini—"

**Sret**.

"—murid ke-tiga puluh lima yang anda lupakan,"

Cairan merah terlihat menetes perlahan dari pipi guru itu. Ujung pisau itu berkilat tajam menembus lapisan epidermis dan dermis dari kulit pipi sang guru. Sang guru membelalakkan kedua bola matanya ketika menyadari bahwa wajahnya tergores dengan begitu cepat—bagaikan bayangan.

"AKH—"

"—Dan tahukah anda, _sensei_?" Ishimaru menginterupsi pekikan sang guru. Seringai terukir jelas di bibirnya—menampakkan sosoknya yang begitu berbeda dari yang selama ini terlihat. Dan—guru ini 'beruntung' bisa melihatnya untuk yang pertama kalinya.

"Karena anda tidak pernah menganggap saya ada atau absen, maka saya dianggap tidak lulus. Semua itu karena anda, _sensei_, dan saya tidak akan memaafkan itu!"

"AAAAKH!"

Cairan kental merah itu keluar semakin banyak. Ujung pisau itu semakin menelusup ke dalam daging guru tersebut—membuat rasa nyeri tak tertahankan dan simfoni pekikan sakit yang begitu memilukan, namun begitu merdu didengar oleh sang penikam.

Merasa kurang puas, Ishimaru lalu menarik pisaunya ke bawah dengan masih menancap pada daging pipi sang korban—membuat simfoni vokal tersebut kian nyaring dan keras. Namun sang komposer, hanya menyeringai kejam.

Mencabut pisaunya, ia pun mengarahkan benda tajam tersebut ke arah bola mata yang membulat lebar—dan indah. Pisau itu ia sentuhkan ke arah bagian pelupuk. Sementara sang pemilik mata berkoar-koar takut, sang murid justru memperdalam sentuhan pisau tersebut—hingga menusuk kulit lagi.

Kembali. Simfoni itu terdengar merdu.

Tapi masih kurang sempurna.

Ia pun menekan pisau itu ke dalam. Semakin dalam dan membuat bola mata itupun—lepas dari sarangnya.

"AAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

Ishimaru melihat bola mata itu dengan tatapan dingin. Ingin sekali ia menghancurkan mata yang tidak bisa melihatnya itu. Mata yang tidak bisa menyadarinya itu. Mata yang membuatnya harus—tidak lulus itu. Mata ini—harus dilenyapkan.

_Grep_.

Sesaat, bola mata itu hancur. Remuk oleh sebuah tangan sederhana itu. Remuk menjadi seonggok daging tak berguna yang kemudian dihempaskan ke lantai. Pandangannya kembali teralih pada sosok gurunya yang telah kehilangan sebuah mata. Mengambil kembali pisaunya, Ishimaru lalu secara tiba-tiba menikam bola mata korbannya yang satunya lagi dan—

"AAAAAAAAAAAKH!"

—simfoni itu terdengar kembali. Namun masih kurang. Ini masih belum sempurna. Melodi yang terdengar kurang terasa jiwanya. Harus ditambah lagi.

Menarik kembali pisau dari mata yang sudah tidak berbentuk itu—Ishimaru lalu meraba sejenak kepala guru itu. Seringai terukir lagi di bibirnya. Ia pun segera menancapkan ujung pisau itu ke dahi sang guru.

"AAAAAAAAKH!"

Simfoni manis terdengar lagi. Tambah lagi.

Pemuda itupun menekan pisau itu ke dalam hingga menimbulkan bunyi '_krak_' dari tulang dahi itu—patah. Pisau itu sungguh terasah sekali hingga mampu membuat tulang manusia patah. Kembali simfoni itu terdengar—namun melemah.

Manik hitamnya lalu menangkap benda kenyal berlekuk-lekuk yang tersimpan rapi di dalam tulang tengkorak tersebut. Benda putih ke-merahmuda-an itu terlihat rapuh. Otak—begitulah namanya. Organ paling vital dalam kehidupan manusia selain jantung. Otak pusat utama sistem koordinasi pada tubuh manusia sekaligus pusat kontrol tubuh manusia. Otak yang tidak bisa menyadari dirinya dan menyadari dirinya. Otak yang bahkan tidak merasa bersalah pada dirinya.

Otak ini harus lenyap. Lenyap untuk selamanya.

Perlahan pisau itu pun mulai menyentuh benda kenyal tersebut. Menyentuh dan merabanya perlahan, hingga kemudian—

**Jleb**.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

—pisau itu mulai menusuk benda itu perlahan, menimbulkan simfoni indah yang mendekati sempurna. Sang komposer melebarkan seringai kejam di bibirnya. Inilah simfoni yang ingin ia dengar—namun masih belum sempurna. Ini masih kurang sempurna. Tapi ia harus menerima kekecewaan, karena—

—sang pembuat suara itu sudah tak bisa lagi mengeluarkan nyanyian indahnya. Mati sudah. Siapa juga yang tidak mati jika otaknya ditusuk seperti itu?

Melirik ke arah jam, desahan napas terdengar. Pukul 19.15—masih lama. Kembali ke otak yang sudah tertusuk itu, pisau itupun dicabut. Ishimaru pun memegang dagunya perlahan—memikirkan sesuatu. Sesaat, sebuah ide yang—mungkin—cukup brilian pun datang melesat ke dalam sel otaknya. Seringai itu kembali terukir di bibirnya.

Ia pun berdiri dari posisinya tadi. Menatap sebuah daging tak bernyawa di depannya dengan dingin. Bibirnya masih menyunggingkan seringainya tadi. Seringai sang Dewa Kematian. Sesaat, ia pun mengeluarkan sebuah suara dari celah bibirnya.

"Pesta kelulusan ini pasti akan berjalan dengan sangat menarik."

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer<strong> : Eyeshield 21 © Riichiro Inagaki & Yuusuke Murata

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday, 20.00<strong>

Riuh suara terdengar bersorak sorai di aula SMU Deimon. Terlihat beberapa manusia tengah bercakap-cakap, makan, minum, bercanda, tertawa dan lain sebagainya. Mereka terlihat mengenakan _tux_ hitam—untuk lelaki—dan gaun panjang—untuk perempuan—berwarna warni. Mereka terlihat tampan dan cantik. Apalagi disertai dengan senyum dan tawa yang menggembang di wajah mereka.

Aula itu begitu megah dan menarik dengan sebuah panggung di depan yang bagian belakangnya tertutup oleh kain berwarna merah. Panggung itu cukup menarik karena dihiasi oleh beberapa kertas warna-warni dan sebuah kalimat "Prom Night" yang berada di atas panggung tersebut.

"_Sound_-nya bagaimana? Sudah bagus?"

Dari atas panggung, terlihat beberapa orang—yang bisa kita sebut dengan panitia acara dan pembantu acara—sedang mempersiapkan _sound_ di panggung. Mereka sedang mencoba-coba _sound_ dengan _mic_ untuk mengecek kalau-kalau _sound_-nya jelek.

"Hei! Bereskan ini!"

Panggilan lain terdengar dari salah satu sisi ruangan aula. Beberapa orang pun dengan sigap segera berlari menuju arah yang dimaksud. Keadaan di aula itu masih heboh karena tepat pada jam 20.00, masih ada beberapa persiapan. Seperti biasa—_ngaret_.

Pintu aula sudah dikunci sesuai dengan ketetapan. Begitu pula dengan pintu gerbang dan pintu-pintu lainnya yang memungkinkan bagi yang terlambat datang untuk masuk—semua sudah ditutup dan dikunci. Kunci-kunci pintu tersebut disimpan di tempat kunci yang berada tak jauh dari pintu masuk.

Satu menit kemudian, terdengarlah suara _mic_ yang bergemerisik. Seluruh orang yang berada di sana segera mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah panggung. Terlihat seorang MC yang sedang memegang _mic_ sambil kemudian berdeham.

"Ehm ... ehm ... SELAMAT DATANG DI PESTA PERPISAHAN SMU DEIMON ANGKATAN KE-XX!" ucap sang MC perempuan dengan nada ceria dan senyum lebar di bibirnya. Seluruh orang pun segera bersorak dan tepuk tangan pun membahana di ruangan aula tersebut. Riuh membanjiri malam itu segera.

Ketika suara tepuk tangan itu mereda, sang MC kembali berucap, "malam ini merupakan malam yang paling membahagiakan sekaligus menyenangkan bagi kita—serta mengesankan. Karena, mungkin ini adalah _malam __ter-akhir__ kita__ saling__ bertemu __pandang_. Kita pasti akan menempuh jalan kita masing-masing sesuai apa yang kita pikirkan," sang MC memberikan jeda sejenak sambil menatap beberapa pasang mata di depannya yang memperhatikan dirinya dengan serius.

"Tapi, kalau jodoh, kita pasti bertemu! Haha!" sang MC tertawa kecil sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya. "Saya harap, kalian menikmati pesta perpisahan ini dengan suka hati," sang MC menyelesaikan ucapannya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Di pesta ini, kami selaku panitia, mengadakan sebuah kontes "_King __And __Queen_" dalam pesta malam ini," seorang lelaki—MC lain—keluar dari samping panggung. "Kami akan menilai penampilan kalian semua dalam pesta malam ini. Yang paling sempurna, dua orang tersebut yang akan menjadi "_King__ And__ Queen_" malam ini!" lanjut sang MC lelaki itu.

Semua orang di sana kembali riuh dengan kontes tersebut. Mereka terlihat tertarik dengan kontes yang seperti kontes kecantikan dan ketampanan itu. Saking sibuknya mereka, mereka tidak menyadari bahwa ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk dalam bayangan pesta itu.

Sosok yang menyelinap masuk itu, sosok yang tidak disadari oleh siapapun. Sosok itu sungguh beruntung. Keahliannya—atau mungkin kesialannya—untuk menyembunyikan sosoknya sungguh memudahkan dia melakukan hal yang ingin dilakukannya sekarang. Hal yang sangat luar biasa. Didukung dengan kakinya yang lumayan lincah dan cepat menari dan berpindah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain. Ia harus berterima kasih kepada klub atletik dan _amefuto_ atas kakinya tersebut.

Sekejap, seluruh pintu dan jendela di aula tersebut—terkunci.

"Selain itu, kami juga mengadakan _door__prize_ dengan hadiah yang berada di balik tirai merah di belakang panggung itu. Dan hadiahnya adalah—"

_KREEEEK_!

Sejenak, tirai merah itu terbuka perlahan, menunjukkan sosok hadiah yang akan diberikan pada _door__prize_ tersebut, yang justru disambut dengan—

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—teriakan ketakutan seluruh orang. Mata mereka membulat—kaget. Beberapa orang menutup mulut mereka yang menganga dengan telapak tangan. Ada pula yang langsung menutup wajah mereka dengan kedua telapak tangan—yang kebanyakan adalah perempuan. Sang sosok menyeringai lebar—puas dengan sambutan yang ditunjukkan oleh para undangan kepada 'hadiah' _door__prize_ tersebut.

'Hadiah' berupa sosok manusia yang kedua tangan dan kakinya dipaku dengan empat besi yang cukup besar dan kuat di sebuah tembok yang memang berada di belakang tirai tersebut—panggung tersebut bersebelahan dengan tembok, sementara panitia mempersiapkan segalanya di samping panggung. Wajah sosok itu terlihat tak berbentuk lagi—tulang dahinya menghilang, daging di pipinya terbuka lebar, satu bola matanya lepas dari tempatnya, sementara yang lain ditancapi dua buah pisau tajam.

Tidak hanya itu. Kulit di dada manusia itu disobek berikut dagingnya—memperlihatkan tulang rusuk, paru-paru dan jantung yang sudah menjadi sarang lima buah pisau di kulit jantung tersebut. Sementara itu, di bagian perutnya, usus yang seharusnya berada aman dan rapi di dalam—terburai dengan berhiaskan lelehan merah darah di permukaan usus tersebut. Bahkan ada bagian dari usus tersebut yang jatuh ke lantai.

Hadiah yang mengerikan dan—kejam.

"Tu—Tunggu! Si—siapa yang ... me—melakukan ... ha—hal ini? Ke ... kemana hadiahnya?" tanya sang MC dengan suara ketakutan. Sungguh ngeri menatap sosok yang menggantikan si hadiah itu.

"Bu—bukannya tadi ... a—ada di sana?" MC perempuan itu menyahut dengan gemetaran. "Pa—panitia ... a—apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Ke—Kenapa hadiahnya diganti menjadi ... egh ... mayat mengerikan seperti itu?" teriak sang MC kepada panitia-panitia yang sibuk berlarian di atas panggung serta di bawah panggung yang juga sama heran—dan takut.

"Ka—Kami juga tidak tahu. Ta—tadi sebelum kami meninggalkan aula setelah mempersiapkan pesta ini, hadiah itu memang kami siapkan di sana. Kami tidak mengeceknya ketika pesta ini mau dimulai. Kami takut, jika hadiah itu dicek, beberapa orang di sini pasti akan tertarik pada apa yang kami sembunyikan itu dan menyebabkan _door__prize_ ini tidak menjadi sebuah kejutan," ucap sang panitia panjang lebar. "Namun, sepertinya, hadiah _door__prize_ itu justru menjadi kejutan terbesar dalam pesta ini,"

"Le—Lebih baik ... cepat urusi mayat tersebut, kami akan men—"

"POKOKNYA KAMI MAU PULANG DARI PESTA INI!"

Tiba-tiba, dari bawah panggung terdengar teriakan meminta pulang. Beberapa orang terlihat berkumpul di bawah dengan wajah ketakutan. Sepertinya mereka benar-benar ketakutan dengan apa yang mereka lihat tadi—membuat mereka ingin pergi secepatnya dari aula tersebut.

"Kami mau pergi dari sini. Te—Tempat ini mengerikan. Bi—Bisa saja 'kan ... pembunuhnya masih berada di sini..." ucap salah satu dari mereka.

"Maksudmu ... kita bisa saja ... terbunuh?" ucap sang MC takut-takut.

"Iya!" sahut orang-orang tersebut bersamaan. "Pokoknya, kami akan pulang!" mereka pun lalu segera melangkah menuju pintu aula.

"Tu—Tunggu! Mungkin saja ini hanya perbuatan orang gi—"

"Tapi kenapa harus membunuh orang?" sahut mereka cepat. Sang MC langsung terdiam.

Setelah mereka sampai di depan aula, mereka lalu mencoba membuka kenop pintu tersebut, namun—

"Dikunci?"

—terkunci.

Mereka lalu menggerak-gerakkan kenop tersebut. Namun tetap saja—tidak terbuka.

"Apa-apaan ini? Kenapa terkunci?" seru salah satu dari mereka sambil berbalik menatap yang lain. Semua orang di sana tertegun. Mereka hanya mendengar bahwa '_pintu__aula__akan__ditutup_'. Tidak ada penambahan '_dan__dikunci_'.

Oh tidak.

Ini menakutkan.

"Kunci! Cepat bawa kuncinya ke sini!" Beberapa orang segera bergegas ke tempat penyimpanan kunci, sementara beberapa orang yang lain—yang benci menunggu—segera pergi ke pintu lain yang berada di aula tersebut.

"Dimana kuncinya?"

"Mana kuncinya? Cepat!"

"Cepat! Aku takut di sini!"

Terdengar riuh bersahut-sahutan dalam ruang aula tersebut. Terlihat sekali kecemasan dalam suara-suara tersebut. Beberapa orang lalu segera menuju tempat penyimpanan kunci.

"Cepat buka!"

"Sebentar!"

Dan ketika tutup tempat penyimpanan kunci itu terbuka—

_Trak_.

"Kenapa..."

—yang terlihat hanyalah—

"... kosong?"

—kekosongan ruang belaka. Kunci itu telah—hilang.

"Kuncinya ... tidak ada," gumam si pembuka tempat penyimpanan itu sambil berbalik menatap beberapa pasang mata yang menatapnya _horror_. "Kita ... "

"... terjebak di sini!"

"Ti—"

"TIDAAAAAAAAK!"

Pekikan nyaring seirama menggema dalam komposisi yang tepat. Suara hentakan kaki mulai riuh menggema di lantai ruangan aula tersebut. Kenop pintu terdengar bergeletak, sementara daun pintu pun tidak henti-hentinya terketuk dengan tempo yang amat sangat tidak bersahabat. Namun tetap saja. Pintu itu tidak terbuka.

"Toloooong!"

"Aku mau keluar!"

"Seseorang di luar, bukakan pintu ini!"

Riuh suara-suara meminta tolong semakin banyak terdengar. Semua orang berduyun-duyun berada di depan pintu yang tetap diam 'tak bergeming tersebut—berusaha membuka pintu itu.

_Tip. Tap. Tip._

Suara langkah kaki yang tidak terdengar di balik riuh berisik kerumunan di depan pintu mendekat ke arah kerumunan tersebut. Namun, langkah itu tidak terdengar—atau hanya tidak disadari saja.

_Tap._

Langkah kaki itupun berhenti. Namun keributan yang berada di sana masih saja belum berhenti menggema dan masih saja tidak menyadari sosok pemilik langkah kaki itu. Hingga akhirnya—

"Tolong kami!"

"Tolong kami!"

"Tolong ka—!"

_**ZRASH!**_

—golok itu memenggal tubuh sang peneriak menjadi dua bagian. Seiring dengan tubuh bagian atas jatuh ke lantai, mendadak aula menjadi hening. Menit pertama setelah tubuh itu jatuh ke lantai, mendadak—

"AAAAAAAAAAAA!"

—pekikan mulai bermunculan dan bertambah keras dari suara riuh sebelumnya.

"Aaaaaaa! Pembunuh!"

"Seseorang! Cepat bukakan pintu ini! Kita akan dibunuh!"

"Tolong kami!"

"Aku tidak mau mati di sini!"

Sementara pekikan itu semakin keras dan banyak, sang pembunuh—Ishimaru—masih tetap tenang. Golok yang ia gunakan untuk menghilangkan sebuah jiwa tadi terlihat berlumuran darah yang kental dan pekat. Dan tanpa menunggu waktu lagi—

_**CRASH!**_

—golok itu menghilangkan satu jiwa lagi. Suara pekikan mulai terdengar semakin keras. Ishimaru hanya tersenyum menyeringai puas.

Ini dia. Inilah simfoni yang selama ini ia ingin dengarkan. Simfoni menakutkan namun juga manis hasil karya terbesarnya. Simfoni terindah yang pernah ia dengar—dan dia sendiri yang menciptakannya.

Seringai di bibirnya semakin lebar kala golok itu mulai menari dengan lincah di tubuh para pendengar simfoninya—korbannya. Simfoni itu pun justru semakin indah dan—gila.

Lengan, jari, kaki, kepala, dada, semua bagian tubuh itu mulai berceceran di atas lantai aula. Daging-daging itu terlihat menarik dengan warna saus merah darah yang menghias di atasnya. Lantai aula itupun sudah berubah menjadi lautan merah penuh darah. Terlihat indah dan berseni—menurut sang dewa kematian para daging itu.

_**SRAT!**_

Sejenak, setelah ia memenggal sebuah kepala, golok itu berhenti menari—ia menurunkannya sejenak. Beberapa menit kemudian, simfoni itupun juga ikut berhenti. Sang Dewa Kematian menghentikan ayunan sabit kematiannya. Senjatanya tergantung di kedua tangannya. Pandangannya kosong.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ishimaru lalu berbalik dan kemudian berjalan menjauhi korban-korbannya yang masih dihinggapi nyawa maupun yang sudah ditinggalkan oleh jiwa. Menjauh semakin jauh, sementara para korban hanya bisa bergidik ketakutan dan heran. Kenapa dia menghentikan aksi potong-memotong manusia itu? Ups—bukan berarti mereka ingin mati, hanya saja—bingung.

Setelah cukup jauh, Ishimaru seakan hilang ditelan kegelapan di dalam ruangan—tidak terlihat. Sementara kerumunan yang tadi masih memasang wajah bingung, kini kembali ramai lagi. Gedoran pintu terdengar riuh menggema di seluruh ruangan. Raungan minta tolong pun mulai muncul bersahut-sahutan di dalam aula itu—seperti _acapella_.

"Tolong kami!"

"Aku tak mau mati di sini!"

"Seseorang! Bukakan pintu ini!"

"Selamatkanlah kami!"

Terus-menerus dan memekakkan telinga. Sementara itu, dari balik kegelapan, sang Dewa Kematian memandang korban-korbannya dengan seringai terukir jelas di bibirnya. Bersembunyi dalam dapur, membuat para korbannya mengira bahwa ia telah menghentikan pertunjukkannya—tapi itu tidak. Yang tadi itu hanyalah musik pembuka saja. Musik pembuka yang memberikan ketertarikan untuk menikmati pertunjukkan utamanya.

Dan—sekaranglah waktunya!

_**Sret**_!

_**Pyasssh**_!

"E—Eh? Apa ini?"

Tiba-tiba dari atas aula, jatuh cairan bening yang terlihat sedikit kental—dan berbau aneh. Beberapa orang yang penasaran dengan cairan tersebut lalu mengendus cairan yang mengguyur tubuh mereka, dan—

"I—Ini..."

"... bensin!"

"Ke—Kenapa..."

Tiba-tiba, ketika mereka menyadari apa cairan itu yang sebenarnya, dari balik dapur datanglah sosok Dewa Kematian yang tadi mengancam mereka dengan seringai kejamnya dan—pematik api? Jangan-jangan—

"Selamat tinggal,"

_**Clik**_.

Dan seketika pematik api itupun ia lempar ke arah lantai yang tadi sudah berlapis cairan bensin.

"Ja—"

Dan ketika pematik api itu jatuh ke atas permukaan lantai, seketika itu juga—

_Whooooooooosh_!

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!"

—api mulai tersulut di dalam ruangan itu. Perlahan api itu mulai menjalar ke taplak meja dan gorden jendela. Membakar benang demi benang yang terjalin rapi tersebut menjadi kepingan abu gosong. Jeritan ketakutan dan minta tolong kian menjadi, sementara Ishimaru hanya tersenyum keji menatap korban-korbannya malam ini. Nikmat sekali mendengar simfoni ketakutan mereka. Apalagi menonton tubuh mereka yang mulai terselubungi oleh api. Membakar tumpukan daging itu menjadi daging bakar yang terlihat enak.

Simfoni mulai dimainkan kembali, namun dengan melodi yang kian rumit dengan menggunakan nada mayor. Sang komposer hanya bisa menyeringai puas. Puas dengan pekikan simfoni yang mengerikan hasil karyanya tersebut.

Saat api mulai semakin membesar dan meluas serta merambat ke dapur, Ishimaru lalu segera berlari keluar, ke sebuah pintu dengan kunci di tangannya. Ia pasti tidak mau ikut terbakar di tempat ini. Tidak sudi ia terbakar dengan orang-orang yang telah melupakannya. Tidak akan.

Setelah ia berhasil keluar, pintu tersebut dikunci. Kunci tersebut lalu ia buang entah kemana. Simfoni masih terdengar dari balik aula, namun sang komposer hanya menyeringai sambil berjalan meninggalkan tempat yang ia gunakan untuk menata melodi tadi.

_Tip.__ Tap.__ Tip.__ Tap_.

Ishimaru menghentikan langkahnya sejenak. Seringainya mendadak menghilang dari wajah sederhananya—yang kini menjadi kejam.

"Akhirnya, semua hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan itu bisa kubalas dengan balasan yang tidak sederhana," seringai kembali terukir di bibirnya.

"Maaf ya. Aku juga akan melupakan kalian seperti kalian melupakanku," katanya lagi sambil kemudian berjalan menjauh dari aula itu. Menjauh untuk melupakan apa yang telah terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu dan untuk melupakan—para korban sakit hatinya. Sakit hati karena sikap mereka yang telah melupakan dirinya. Sakit hati yang tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya yang sudah bertahun-tahun dilupakan sampai menggagalkan masa depannya untuk naik ke jenjang yang lebih tinggi—singkatnya, lulus.

Tapi dengan begini, hal yang tidak bisa dimaafkan olehnya, akhirnya bisa terbalaskan. Sakit hatinya pun sudah terobati. Semua sudah terbalaskan. Tidak ada lagi beban dan dendam dalam hatinya. Semua menghilang.

_Tip.__ Tap.__ Tip. __Tap. __Tip. __Tap_.

Dan langkah itu semakin menjauh.

* * *

><p><strong>End<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why, but this fic is like my <em>curcol_ (?) #kicked _

_Actually, this fic is for Eyeshield 21 Award Month of September. But, I couldn't finish it on time. So, I make this fic for Halloween's Day! Happy Halloween's Day, all! _

_And then, do you still want to give me some concrits for this fanfic, please? *puppy eyes*_


End file.
